Mortal Kombat XI
by IanAlphaAxel
Summary: My version of the new Mortal Kombat game coming out on April. Enjoy!
1. Prologue (Part 1)

_**Mortal Kombat XI**_

 _ **Set after Mortal Kombat X**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_ _**(Part 1)**_

 _ **Previously in Mortal Mortal Kombat X...**_

* * *

Two years after the defeat of Shao Kahn, Shinnok attacks Earthrealm with his army of Netherrealm demons, as well as Earthrealm warriors who were killed during Kahn's invasion and are now resurrected as revenants under Quan Chi's control. After fighting their fallen comrades, a strike team led by Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Kenshiopen a portal to Raiden's Sky Temple and head to the Jinsei Chamber, the source of Earthrealm's life force, where Raiden and Fujin are seen battling Shinnok and his Netherrealm forces. When Shinnok tries to kill Sonya, Johnny rushes to defend her, inadvertently awakening ancient superhuman powers within himself. Using his newfound powers, Johnny holds Shinnok at bay long enough for Raiden to steal Shinnok's amulet and imprison him inside it, but Quan Chi escapes. Johnny, Raiden, and Sonya track him to his lair in the Netherrealm and defeat him, successfully restoring Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Jax to human form in the process, though Quan Chi escapes again. In the years that follow, Johnny and Sonya marry and have a daughter, Cassie, though they later divorce. Scorpion, now known as Hanzo Hasashi, rebuilds his Shirai Ryu clan while mentoring Kenshi's son Takeda, and Sub-Zero becomes the new Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei after killing Sektor. Sub-Zero uses the data from Sektor's memory banks detailing Quan Chi's manipulations, including the truth about the deaths of Hasashi's wife and son, to help end his feud with Hasashi.

Twenty-five years after Shinnok's defeat, Johnny assembles a team of fighters composed of Cassie, Takeda, Jax's daughter Jacqui, and Kung Lao's cousin Kung Jin. After undergoing a training exercise with Sub-Zero, they are deployed to Outworld to resolve a civil war between former empress Mileena, who has obtained Shinnok's amulet from Kano, and Outworld's current emperor Kotal Kahn, with whom Earthrealm has a peace treaty. Meanwhile, in an Outworld refugee camp in Earthrealm, Sonya captures Kano and forces him to reveal Mileena's location. Using this information, Cassie's team aids Kotal in recovering Shinnok's amulet and capturing Mileena, who is subsequently executed on Kotal's orders. No longer believing Earthrealm capable of keeping the amulet safe, Kotal decides to keep it in Outworld's hands, and takes Cassie and her friends hostage as leverage against Raiden. Kotal's second-in-command D'Vorah, who is revealed as a double agent for Quan Chi, steals the amulet. Cassie and her team escape captivity, and inform Earthrealm of D'Vorah's intentions.

Hoping to stop Quan Chi from getting the amulet, Jax and Kenshi, aided by Sareena, lead an assault on the Netherrealm. After fighting his way through the revenants, Jax captures a weakened Quan Chi, who is brought to Earthrealm and held at an Outworld refugee camp. Hasashi infiltrates the refugee camp alongside his clan with the intent of assassinating Quan Chi, defeating Kenshi, Johnny and Sonya in the process. As Hasashi prepares to kill Quan Chi, D'Vorah arrives with the amulet. Quan Chi manages to finish his spell moments before being beheaded by Hasashi, releasing Shinnok from captivity. Weakened by the Shirai Ryu's previous attack, Johnny is taken hostage by Shinnok and D'Vorah. With the aid of Quan Chi's revenants, Shinnok and D'Vorah assault the Sky Temple, and subdue Raiden and Bo' Rai Cho in the process. Shinnok then enters the Jinsei and corrupts it, transforming himself into a powerful demon in the process.

Cassie's team pursues Shinnok, only to be intercepted by Kotal Kahn and his army. They inform him of Shinnok's return and Kotal decides to kill them, hoping to appease Shinnok and buy time to bolster Outworld's defenses, but Sub-Zero and his Lin Kuei warriors appear just in time to repel the Outworld forces. At the Sky Temple, Jacqui and Takeda occupy the revenants, while Cassie and Jin enter the Jinsei chamber. Cassie defeats D'Vorah, though Jin is knocked out, leaving her to face Shinnok alone. When Shinnok begins torturing Johnny, Cassie gains her father's superhuman powers, which she uses to defeat Shinnok. A grievously-wounded Raiden then purifies the Jinsei, stripping Shinnok of his powers and forcing the revenants to withdraw. Sonya and her soldiers arrive to take Shinnok and D'Vorah away, and the Cage family reunites.

 _ **After Shinnok's defeat...**_

Raiden stands in the throne room of a gigantic fortress, but it is not the Raiden we all know. He wears darker attire, his skin tone is darker, his eyes glowing red-orange instead of blue and most tellingly of all, Shinnok's amulet is now worn on his chest and he had a satchel with him. Raiden has been corrupted after purifying the Jinsei from Shinnok. Who is the corrupted Elder God is speaking to is not shown yet.

"Too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war. Time and again we've defeated our enemies. But we've exacted no retribution. Demanded no remuneration. What have we gained for our mercy? More intrigue. More senseless violence! As the new rulers of the Netherrealm, heed me. No longer will I simply defend Earthrealm, I will seek out and destroy all who threaten it. No mercy will be shown. No quarter given!"

With that being said, Raiden dug in his satchel and opens it, tossing the contents to the ground near the thrones. It is the severed head of Shinnok - still alive and in terrible pain.

"Shinnok was an Elder God. Impossible to kill. There are fates worse than death."

And his final warning, Raiden teleported out of the Netherrealm. the new rulers, revealed to be Liu Kang and Kitana looked at Shinnok's head and at each other worried because if Raiden was for real and by him bringing Shinnok's head to them like that, they could be next if they kept on. The questions they would have to ask themselves are these: What is their next move as they both regard the fallen Elder God's severed head in silence.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Author Notes: New chapters for May the Leaf Burn and One in Ten (no B.S. this time) and new stories coming soon.**_


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

_**Previously on Mortal Kombat XI...**_

"Shinnok was an Elder God. Impossible to kill. There are fates worse than death."

Two years after the defeat of Shao Kahn, Shinnok attacks Earthrealm with his army of Netherrealm demons, as well as Earthrealm warriors who were killed during Kahn's invasion and are now resurrected as revenants under Quan Chi's control. After fighting their fallen comrades, a strike team led by Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Kenshiopen a portal to Raiden's Sky Temple and head to the Jinsei Chamber, the source of Earthrealm's life force, where Raiden and Fujin are seen battling Shinnok and his Netherrealm forces. When Shinnok tries to kill Sonya, Johnny rushes to defend her, inadvertently awakening ancient superhuman powers within himself. Using his newfound powers, Johnny holds Shinnok at bay long enough for Raiden to steal Shinnok's amulet and imprison him inside it, but Quan Chi escapes. Johnny, Raiden, and Sonya track him to his lair in the Netherrealm and defeat him, successfully restoring Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Jax to human form in the process, though Quan Chi escapes again. In the years that follow, Johnny and Sonya marry and have a daughter, Cassie, though they later divorce. Scorpion, now known as Hanzo Hasashi, rebuilds his Shirai Ryu clan while mentoring Kenshi's son Takeda, and Sub-Zero becomes the new Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei after killing Sektor. Sub-Zero uses the data from Sektor's memory banks detailing Quan Chi's manipulations, including the truth about the deaths of Hasashi's wife and son, to help end his feud with Hasashi.

Twenty-five years after Shinnok's defeat, Johnny assembles a team of fighters composed of Cassie, Takeda, Jax's daughter Jacqui, and Kung Lao's cousin Kung Jin. After undergoing a training exercise with Sub-Zero, they are deployed to Outworld to resolve a civil war between former empress Mileena, who has obtained Shinnok's amulet from Kano, and Outworld's current emperor Kotal Kahn, with whom Earthrealm has a peace treaty. Meanwhile, in an Outworld refugee camp in Earthrealm, Sonya captures Kano and forces him to reveal Mileena's location. Using this information, Cassie's team aids Kotal in recovering Shinnok's amulet and capturing Mileena, who is subsequently executed on Kotal's orders. No longer believing Earthrealm capable of keeping the amulet safe, Kotal decides to keep it in Outworld's hands, and takes Cassie and her friends hostage as leverage against Raiden. Kotal's second-in-command D'Vorah, who is revealed as a double agent for Quan Chi, steals the amulet. Cassie and her team escape captivity, and inform Earthrealm of D'Vorah's intentions.

Hoping to stop Quan Chi from getting the amulet, Jax and Kenshi, aided by Sareena, lead an assault on the Netherrealm. After fighting his way through the revenants, Jax captures a weakened Quan Chi, who is brought to Earthrealm and held at an Outworld refugee camp. Hasashi infiltrates the refugee camp alongside his clan with the intent of assassinating Quan Chi, defeating Kenshi, Johnny and Sonya in the process. As Hasashi prepares to kill Quan Chi, D'Vorah arrives with the amulet. Quan Chi manages to finish his spell moments before being beheaded by Hasashi, releasing Shinnok from captivity. Weakened by the Shirai Ryu's previous attack, Johnny is taken hostage by Shinnok and D'Vorah. With the aid of Quan Chi's revenants, Shinnok and D'Vorah assault the Sky Temple, and subdue Raiden and Bo' Rai Cho in the process. Shinnok then enters the Jinsei and corrupts it, transforming himself into a powerful demon in the process.

Cassie's team pursues Shinnok, only to be intercepted by Kotal Kahn and his army. They inform him of Shinnok's return and Kotal decides to kill them, hoping to appease Shinnok and buy time to bolster Outworld's defenses, but Sub-Zero and his Lin Kuei warriors appear just in time to repel the Outworld forces. At the Sky Temple, Jacqui and Takeda occupy the revenants, while Cassie and Jin enter the Jinsei chamber. Cassie defeats D'Vorah, though Jin is knocked out, leaving her to face Shinnok alone. When Shinnok begins torturing Johnny, Cassie gains her father's superhuman powers, which she uses to defeat Shinnok. A grievously-wounded Raiden then purifies the Jinsei, stripping Shinnok of his powers and forcing the revenants to withdraw. Sonya and her soldiers arrive to take Shinnok and D'Vorah away, and the Cage family reunites.

Some time later, the revenants Liu Kangand Kitana are revealed to have assumed leadership of the Netherrealm. Raiden, now in possession of Shinnok's amulet and corrupted in the process of purifying the Jinsei, warns them they will face "fates worse than death" if they threaten Earthrealm. Before departing, Raiden leaves behind Shinnok's severed, yet still living head as a final warning.

* * *

 _ **Prologue (Part 2):**_

* * *

 _Before Raiden delivered Shinnok's head..._

After being defeated by Cassie Cage, Shinnok was being tortured by Raiden in the Sky Temple.

"You-You should thank me, Raiden. Our battle changed you. For the better. -Shinnok said laughing raspily in his torture.

The corrupted God of Thunder did not care about those words, as he continued tormenting his nemesis with his powers of lightning.

"Be silent, Shinnok." He ordered madly approaching the fallen Elder God with his continued torment.

But you wear my amulet. Finally, you embrace the truth that the Elder Gods deny. The truth I was cast out for speaking. -Said the weaken God.

The truth I embrace Shinnok, is that mercy is wasted in those who defile Earthrealm. I will destroy our enemies before they destroy us. Starting with you. -Raiden declared with authority.

How Raiden? Not even you can kill an Elder God." Said the fallen Elder God laughing and mocking the Thunder God once more.

There are fates worse than death. -Solemnly declared Raiden channeling his power into his right hand to form a blade of electricity which he used to decapitate his enemy mercilessly.

Shinnok's severed head fell from his body and then the God of Thunder placed it on a stone table.

Shinnok regains consciousness as he sees Raiden slam his right hand at his side on the table.

"I will deliver you give to Liu Kang and your Netherrealm minions. You will serve as warning, and an emblem of my wrath." -Raiden declared his imperious decree. And with that being said, Raiden disappeared in thunder.

After a few moments the rain that fell magically on the temple, the drops that descended suddenly stopped when a tall, imposing, bald woman approached Shinnok.

"This was not your destiny Shinnok. Once again, the Thunder God has upset the balance of history. But know this, the arc of the universe bends to my will. It is only a matter of time." The mysterious woman said while stopping Shinnok's blood as well as the rain.

"Kronika..." Shinnok rasped...

"Yes. It is I." Kronika said kneeling to face Shinnok.

"I was defeated by pathetic children. It is humiliating." Shinnok weakly confessed to her.

"Not quite, actually you had killed the one who defeated you, but I had other plans for him. Thank you for giving me a new ally, my child." Kronika said comforting the former Elder God.

"Yes... Mother..." Shinnok whispers...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Hi. Sorry for taking so long, been busy with other stories so much. Fixing errors, Reposting this chapter. Stay tuned!**


End file.
